Subject Number 38
by BTES
Summary: Humans are just about everywhere, even in the year 5355. (Practice wrighting)


Report:

Subject number: 38

Species: human/ homosapien

Sex: female

Distress (if yes, explain why. If no, put a check beside no)

Yes, subject has been frozen cryogenically for a long number of years. How many are currently unknown.

Current status: unfrozen and resting.

Current chance of total rehabilitation: 85.799 out of 100.

* * *

When I woke up, I expected to wake up in the room I've always woke up in since I was seven. The same neutral walls with haphazard stickers plastered all over them and sticky stars stuck on my ceiling.

But I didn't.

Instead, I woke up in a large cream white room filled with cots. In each cot, a member of my ship slept.

I blinked at the sight and was about to look for the Captain when someone barged into the room. This someone was what appeared to be a robotic nurse, complete with knee length white dress and tiny nurses cap.

The nurse walked directly to me and stopped. Her fully blue eyes staring at me coldly for a moment and then turned into a warm metallic smile. Her voice was also warm.

"It's good to see you awake, mis?"

"Its Benoite, but I go by Binny."

The nurse froze before yet another smile graced her. "Okay, Binny, if you would; I'd like you to follow me."

Not really knowing where I was, I didn't really have much of a choice.

We walked in silence as we exited the sterile looking room into a beige and blue hallway. Some odd logo with a rocket ship of some sort was built on the walls. My curiosity was piqued but effectively squashed when the nurse abruptly stopped.

I slammed into her back and nearly fell before I could catch myself. The nurse didn't seem to notice. She just opened a door I hadn't noticed before and poked her head inside.

"Sir, another one just woke up."

I could hear a groan from inside the room and then a string of gibberish. Apparently the nurse could understand what was said because she turned back to me and gave me one last smile before parting.

I watched her walk away until she made a turn into another hall. I then stepped into the relatively small room.

The first thing I saw was the humongous man setting at a small desk. The man looked extremely green- _who wears spandex_ \- and uncomfortable there simply because of his balk. I couldn't look away as he sent me a fake glimmering smile and waved at me with a _three fingered hand._

He started to talk to me but, for the life of me, I couldn't understand what he was saying. It just sounded like gobbledygook.

He continued to talk at length, ignoring me completely while he started to dig through his desk. Eventually he pulled out a bracelet with a violet triangle looking screen. I strapped it on and pressed said screen.

"And I don't understand why I have to do this job when there are so many others who can do it themselves. Anyhow, hello again Citizen. My name is Copernicus Leslie Qwark, and I am hear to help you to your handler."

"Handler, why do I need a handler?"

His large shoulders shrugged. "Beats me. Ooh, ahh, of right now, top secret and all."

The man, Car… Cop… no Coop, Quark, huffed a laugh and quickly sprung up from his tiny swivel chair. The chair seemed to have groaned from the loss of weight and fell. Quark then hot-footed his way to the hall.

"Follow me to your handler!"

I had to run in the wake of his near jog. It was no wonder though, the three fingered man was about eight feet tall- maybe more- and had ridiculously long legs. It was only now that I realized I didn't have shoes on, just socks.

Quark slowed to a stop at a fork in the halls. He looked down each of them and started to grumble under his breath about bad timing and redecorating. I took this as a break and leaned against one of the ba He only quieted his silent complaining when he saw something down the left hall.

"Hey, Ratchet, Clank!"

The large man was on the move again, this time he was running. I groaned, pushing myself off the wall and from my reprieve to run back after him. Only I stopped once I saw him talking to what appeared to be a _humanoid cat._

What the heck happened in the last nine hours that I've been asleep?

The humanoid cat was short, just about my height, maybe shorter, with large ears, hands, and feet. His ears were oddly flat. He had a pilot's cap on and an orange shirt with brown, no, dark army green pants on. He watched Quark as they talked with a small twitch of his tail, amusement?

Quark looked back and, once he spotted me, waved me over. I approached cautiously.

"This is Ratchet and Clank. They'll be taking you to Elaris." I look at the cat again and then down at an even shorter robot. The bot was box like with huge green eyes and a red glowing tipped antenna

I wanted to say something smart but refrained.

"Is she my handler?"

Quark answered with a huge, teeth showing smile. "Nope." Then he left me alone with the cat and robot.

The cat held out his hand and gave me a not-so-toothy smile. "Hi, the name's Ratchet." I glared at his hand instead of taking it. No-one has tried to touch me yet so far and I was hoping to keep it that way until I found out more about my predicament.

The kitty didn't care.

He looked at the robot before grabbing my hand and placing it in his own. He then shook my hand while his smile grew a little tight. A glance down at the robot showed me that they were trying not to laugh at something.

I suddenly wanted to slap the cat. I also suddenly felt a craving for toast, or maybe lunch.

The two calmed enough so that the robot could introduce himself, his name is Clank, too. Clank then asked me if I was hungry and, after reaching into some weird compartment in his own body, offered me a banana. I was too hungry to really care about it or about the fact that I didn't really trust him.

I took the banana, peeled it, and practically ate it in one bite. Clank giggled out loud and I found myself forgiving him for laughing at me, or was it at something else, simply because it was cute.

I didn't pay much attention to the weird characters before me but to the environment around me. The floor looked a tad bit too shiny, the walls looked to almost ripple in areas. It was freaky.

My attention was grabbed back to Clank. His voice had an edge to it, metallic almost but not quite.

"So Mis, where do you come from?"

The two slowed waiting for my answer. I watched them walk, the cat was seemed to stroll with a small tence step whereas the robot was, for his small stature, was extremely heavy footed.

"Its Benny and New York."

The cat made a noise of confusion. "New York, where's that, what planet?"

Planet?

"New York is a state in North America. The planet its on is Earth."

"Earth? That's not even in the history books. Where is it?"

My mouth hung open. Where was earth? What was he talking about? My confusion must have shown on my face because the robot chose to speak up.

"Ratchet, earth was long uninhabited. The Earthlings left in search for other planets much like there own in 3854. For the last two thousand years, they have been closely associated with the Markazians ever since."

I nodded. The beginning was wright; I was apart of some of the first 'family transport' to the new worlds. The newest tech was used and everybody was so excited.

"What do you mean, two thousand years? It's only been twelve."

They both shuffled a bit. The cat stopped in front of a door that looked facially official. It was written in an unknown language. I could, however, read it.

Captain Elaris.

"That's something we can't share with you. Elaris will though, she knows what's up. She's right in there."

I gulped and gave them a curt nod. Forcing myself to glance there way again, I was unable to stop myself from asking a question.

"What are you two?"

"Lombax. Clank is a warbot. We're partners."

"Thats cool. Never would have guessed."

I received a chuckle to that remark. "Once you get set up with your handler, let's talk."

"Yes, that would be nice. You could tell us about earth and its inhabitants. Maybe even explain how earth started their own diverse cultures."

"Sure thing." I said back to Clank. "I also would like to thank you for bringing me here. I'm afraid if that first guy with the long name brought me, I'd be unable to breath."

The three of us shared a laugh and waved goodbye. I was about to knock on the door when I hurd Ratchet talk to Clank.

"Common pal, the R.Y.N.O 2 is in the armory and I want to check it before Brax gets to it first."

A rhino? Wasn't that some sort of animal?

I shook my head and knocked on the door. The 'come in' was immediate. The door swished open and I was faced with a light purple woman. She was pretty, the prettiness amplified by her generous smile.

"Hi, Im Elaris. It's nice to meat you finally. I know that you have some questions, so shoot!"

I watched her as she watched me. After a few minutes of just staring, I decided to go on ahead.

"What year is it?"

"5355."

"Why did I go to sleep in the year 3850 but woke up now?"

"Oh, that one's easy. Your cryo freezer malfunctioned and ended up cryogenically freezing everybody on-board your ship. You guys are lucky that our men found you adrift in space or you'd still be frozen."

"Why the handler?"

"They're there to help you to iterate yourself into our today's society. Though it's not much different political wise, the technology is way more advanced."

"What about my family?"

"They'll be sent to you and your handler once they wake."

"Thanks. So, what now?"

"Now we give you your I.D card and send you off to your handler." She dug into her desk and pulled out a few papers and a stick. She pushed a button on the stick and handed it to me. It had all of my information, birth, age, name, and new address, on it. I pressed the button again and the I.D turned into a stick again.

"I just have one last thing to say."

I turned back to Elaris.

"Welcome to the Solana Galaxy."

* * *

Hello,

So, when I first started to write, I would occasionally do these practice runs. They were meant to help me see change in my writing. What I do is write the same thing each time and read it against the older one.

I just recently found one that I wrote when I was fifteen (I'm in my twenties). It was fun to go back and write this all over again and see what changes I've made over the years.

That's all for now. Tell me what you all thought.

Bye!


End file.
